


Haven

by aruarudayo



Series: In Other Words [4]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Fluff, Gen, probably pale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-18
Updated: 2014-08-18
Packaged: 2018-02-13 18:17:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2160363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aruarudayo/pseuds/aruarudayo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Caim (Irish), literally "sanctuary," an invisible circle of protection, drawn around the body with the hand, that reminds you that you are safe and loved, even in the darkest times</p>
            </blockquote>





	Haven

**Author's Note:**

> prompt from spockandawe@dreamwidth

Dave doesn’t like thinking about difficult things too much. He likes to think of himself as a simple person, unlike the rest of his friends, two of which were, well, girls, and the third was a kid that liked Nicholas Cage for some inexplicable reason.

Still, he’d be the first to admit he’d been through more than most, both literally and figuratively. He tries to stay in the presence of other people so he has background noise, but he can only take so much of their company. When he wants to be alone, he wanders around the meteor and talks to himself. 

He supposes that’s why he keeps getting funny looks lately, but really, he’s fine. Peachy even, though that term sends a shiver down his spine for some reason, maybe because it sounds sort of lame and definitely not like something a cool kid would say. Not that he’s fooling himself into thinking he’s a cool kid anymore. 

He finds some pretty odd places, like a door in the ceiling and a room filled entirely with smuppets that he definitely didn’t put in there—he gets out of there almost as soon as he opens the door—as well as a room that’s empty except for three or four cockroaches. Apparently the little fuckers are a universal constant and really can survive the apocalypse.

Then he finds a flight of stairs that lead into the ceiling, which isn’t remarkable in itself since a stupid number of stairs seem to do that, but these particular stairs are the only ones with space underneath for someone to sit comfortably. 

Compulsively, he settles himself into the little alcove, and the buzzing in the back of his head seems to diminish to the point where he doesn’t need to mutter nonsense to himself any more. He feels truly safe and comfortable for the first time in a long while, and the silence is wonderful.

The sanctuary is contingent on it being a secret from everyone else, but he soon realizes that it may be a good idea to share. Despite having nothing to do, Karkat manages to look more exhausted every day and looks like he needs a moment of sanity for once in his life. There's enough space for two under the stairs.

"So how is it?"

Karkat shifts a bit. "It's surprisingly comfy even though it's cramped."

"You're welcome to come here whenever. You look like you need a break sometimes."

Karkat thinks for a moment before twisting a little until he's leaning on Dave's shoulder and closes his eyes.

Dave supposes that's the closest he'll get to a thank you.


End file.
